Verdade ou desafio?
by Kari Maehara
Summary: O pessoal de Saint Seiya resolve jogar para passar o tempo. [Mais uma fic pra distrair a cabeça. Aviso: baixaria total!]


**Verdade ou desafio?**

**Disclaimer**Se Saint Seiya me pertencesse, pode ter certeza que a essa hora eu estaria em uma praia do Caribe tomando piña colada com o meu namorado. Portanto, todos os direitos estão reservados ao Kurumada, Toei, etc.

**Nota ****1**Se você se sente constrangido com palavras de baixo calão, perversão e coisas do gênero então vá ler bula de remédio como diria a Kalíope!

**Nota ****2**Só a nível de curiosidade, enquanto eu escrevia esta fic, faltou luz aqui em casa três vezes. Imaginem só...

Era uma noite estrelada. O vento soprava fresco. No santuário da deusa Atena, tudo estava calmo como sempre.

- Puta que pariu! Que tédiooo! – Miro exclamava.

- Cale a boca, Miro! – Afrodite ralhou – Eu quero ver o final da novela!

- Mas isso aqui tá um saco!

- Calado, Miro! – Aldebaran falou.

- Até tu, Deba?

- Oras! Estão mostrando paisagens da minha terrinha amada! – Aldebaran se defendeu.

- Não sei por que vim pra cá...

- É mesmo! Vai embora! Anda que eu e o Deba estamos querendo assistir TV! – o cavaleiro de peixes disse fazendo um "xô" com a mão.

Miro bufou e levantou. Estava se dirigindo para a saída quando de repente tudo ficou escuro. Havia faltado luz.

- Nããããããoooooo! – gritou Afrodite – Minha novela!

- Huahuahuahuahuahua! Bem feito! – Miro gargalhava.

- Eu te mato, escorpião! – Afrodite exclamou pulando em cima do amigo.

- AAAHHH!

Passos então foram ouvidos.

- Que gritaria é essa? – Kamus perguntou.

- Kamus! Ajude-me! – Miro implorou enquanto tentava tirar as mãos de Afrodite da sua garganta.

- Por que o Dite tá te estrangulando? – Aioria havia acabado de chegar. Atrás dele estavam Shura e Aioros.

- Mira, chico. O que usted fez? – Shura quis saber.

- Parem... de... ah! Parem de fazer... perguntas e tirem essa... bicha aloprada de cima de mim! – Miro implorava.

- Bicha aloprada? Morra! – Afrodite disse.

Mais passos foram ouvidos e instantes depois Shaka apareceu. Não demorou muito para Máscara da Morte, Kanon, Saga e Mú também chegarem.

- Por que vocês todos estão aqui? – Aldebaran perguntou.

- Não é óbvio?! – falou o cavaleiro de câncer – Faltou luz!

Os cavaleiros então se sentaram e ficaram encarando-se. Precisavam fazer alguma coisa para passar o tempo enquanto a luz não voltava.

- Que tal um baralho? – Aioria sugeriu.

- No escuro? Nem parece que é meu irmão! – Aioros exclamou dando um tapa na nuca do irmão mais novo.

- Nós podemos meditar... – falou Shaka.

- UUUHHH! – vaiaram os outros cavaleiros jogando almofadas no virginiano.

- Já sei! – Miro exclamou ainda tentado se livrar do ataque homicida de Afrodite – Por que não jogamos Verdade ou Desafio?

Os outros pareceram ponderar.

- Eu topo. – Kanon falou.

- Já é. – falou Aioria.

- Ok. – respondeu Shura.

No final, todos acabaram concordando. Até mesmo aqueles que não queriam – como era o caso de Máscara da Morte – decidiram jogar.

- Também se eu tivesse um namorado que me olhasse daquele jeito ameaçador eu toparia na hora. – Miro cochichou para Aioria que riu.

- Dite! Vai buscar uma garrafa e uma vela! – Kanon falou.

Pouco tempo depois, Afrodite voltou da cozinha com várias lanternas e velas e uma garrafa de uísque.

- Afrodite! Era pra garrafa estar vazia! – Saga disse.

- Não tinha garrafa vazia. Toma. – o cavaleiro de peixes respondeu jogando a garrafa pra Máscara da Morte.

- Hei! Por que eu? – o italiano perguntou.

- Porque você é o que mais está acostumado a beber. – Afrodite respondeu de maneira simples.

- Caspita! Miro me ajuda! – e dizendo isso Máscara da Morte começou a beber o líquido.

Todos então se ajeitaram para começar o jogo. Máscara da Morte bebeu metade da garrafa. Em seguida ofereceu para Miro que prontamente aceitou. O escorpião acabou com o restante da bebida.

- Vamos começar! – Afrodite anunciou excitado.

A garrafa girou. O jogo começou. A boca caiu na direção de Afrodite. O fundo da garrafa estava para Máscara da Morte.

- Verdade ou desafio? – o cavaleiro de peixes perguntou sorrindo para o amante.

- Verdade.

- Você me ama?

- Argh! Que tipo de pergunta é essa?! – Kanon perguntou.

- Amo. – Máscara da Morte respondeu sorrindo para Afrodite.

- Me dá essa porcaria aqui! – Kanon exclamou pegando a garrafa – Vocês não sabem brincar!

A garrafa girou mais uma vez. Era a vez de Kanon perguntar para Aioria.

- Aioria! – Kanon exclamou contente – Verdade ou desafio?

- Ai, merda! Verdade. – Aioria falou sentindo que iria se arrepender mais tarde.

- Você já deu uns pegas na Marin?

- Eu o que? – uma voz feminina falou vinda da porta.

Os cavaleiros de ouro se viraram. Marin estava lá. Ao seu lado se encontrava Shina.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Aldebaran perguntou.

- Bem... Nós estávamos de passagem e... – Marin tentava se explicar.

- Qual é Marin! Todos nós sabemos que vocês estavam procurando o Aioria e o Shura! – Miro falou fazendo as duas amazonas corarem.

- Vamos entrando! – Kanon exclamou fazendo sinal para as duas se juntarem a eles.

Marin e Shina sentaram-se na roda. Elas também iriam jogar.

- Então Aioria? – Kanon perguntou com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios.

- Qual era a pergunta? – Shina perguntou.

- Se a Marin e o Aioria já tiveram alguma coisa. – Saga respondeu.

- O QUÊ?! – a águia gritou chocada.

- Responde logo, leão! – Máscara falou.

Os olhares de todos intimidaram o leonino. Ele havia escolhido verdade. Então...

- Já.

- Aioria! – Marin exclamou.

Os cavaleiros caíram na gargalhada.

- Vamos continuar! – Afrodite exclamou batendo palma. Logo em seguida rodou a garrafa. – Miro pergunta para Shaka!

O rosto do virginiano se contraiu em uma careta.

- Verdade. – ele respondeu achando que seria menos pior.

- Shakinha, é verdade que a sua técnica chamada "Extração dos Espíritos" diz respeito a você dar uma barrigada? (1)

Todos os presentes caíram na gargalhada. Até Kamus riu. Shaka ficou extremamente vermelho. Ele queria que a terra abrisse e o engolisse.

- Sim... – o loiro murmurou arrancando mais risadas de todos.

- Vamos deixar o Shaka em paz! – Marin falou e rodou a garrafa.

Foi a vez de Aldebaran perguntar para Mú.

- Verdade ou desafio?

Mú, que estava vendo os piores segredos de seus companheiros serem revelados, optou por desafio. Grave erro.

- Então você vai ter que ficar de quatro e imitar um carneirinho.

A zoação foi total. Bem, ele não tinha escolha, tinha? Mú se pôs de quatro, inflou bem os pulmões e gritou:

- Mééééééééé! Méééééééééé!

Miro chorou de tanto rir. Até mesmo Marin riu. Discretamente, mas riu. A garrafa girou novamente. Estava na vez de Aioros perguntar para Shura.

- O que você escolhe?

Shura com medo de seu amigo fazer a mesma coisa que Aldebaran fizera com Mú escolheu verdade.

- A Shina tem cara de ser muito safada na cama. Isso é verdade?

A confusão estava armada. Shina pulou em cima de Aioros. Aioria, Miro e Kanon incentivavam a amazona de cobra. Saga e Kamus tentavam apartar a briga juntamente com Marin. Shura nada fazia, apenas ria da cara do melhor amigo.

- VAI TOMAR NO CÚ, SEU DESGRAÇADO! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA FAZER UMA PERGUNTA DESSAS? – Shina gritava enquanto batia em Aioros.

Foi então que cavaleiros e amazonas ouviram uma voz que fez um arrepio correr pela espinha.

- MAS QUE PUTARIA É ESSA NO MEU SANTUÁRIO?!

Parada na porta do último templo, com as mãos na cintura, estava Saori Kido.

- Atena! – todos exclamaram em uníssono.

- POSSO SABER QUE ALGAZARRA É ESSA?

Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo. Atena foi ficando cada vez mais irritada com aquela confusão.

- PAREM! Saga! Conte-me o que está acontecendo aqui!

O cavaleiro de gêmeos então relatou tudo. À medida que o relato prosseguia, Atena ia estreitando os olhos. No final, ela disse:

- Isso é uma vergonha! Vocês ainda se julgam cavaleiros e amazonas?

Ninguém disse nada. Muitos miravam o chão, envergonhados.

- Perdoe-nos senhora.

Atena suspirou. Não adiantava brigar, adiantava? Além do mais, já falavam muito mal dela pelo santuário. Se ela proibisse seus cavaleiros e amazonas de terem um momento de diversão, aí sim ela seria considerada uma verdadeira tirana. Tentando ganhar a simpatia dos seus subordinados, a deusa concordou em prosseguir a brincadeira.

- Mas eu também vou jogar. E quero comportamento, ouviram?

Eles fizeram que sim com a cabeça. Atena sentou e o jogo prosseguiu.

- Então Shura? – Aioros perguntou.

Shina mirava Shura e Aioros com olhar assassino. Se aquele espanhol revelasse sua intimidade na frente de todos e pior na frente de Atena ele iria pagar caro!

- Pare de enrolar Shura! Responde logo que o jogo tem que prosseguir! – Aldebaran falou.

- Sim... – o espanhol murmurou.

- Nós não ouvimos. – Kanon disse.

- SIM! A SHINA É A MAIOR VADIA NA CAMA! – o cavaleiro de capricórnio gritou alto e em bom som.

Marin tapou a boca para não rir da amiga. Aioria, Miro e Kanon se escangalharam de rir. Aioros tinha um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios e Atena estava com uma expressão chocada. Afrodite então se levantou e foi até a cozinha. O jogo deu continuidade. Kanon contra Saga.

- Verdade ou desafio? – Kanon perguntou e parecia estar se divertindo muito com aquela situação.

Saga sabia que qualquer que fosse a sua escolha ela seria muito ruim. Entretanto, seu irmão era ardiloso e não pouparia esforços para que os segredos mais sórdidos do cavaleiro de gêmeos fossem revelados na frente de todos. Ainda mais da deusa Atena. Por isso, temendo o que viria a seguir, Saga disse:

- Desafio.

Kanon abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Dite! – ele gritou e a cabeça do pisciano apareceu na porta da cozinha – Eu posso usar o seu som?

- Fique a vontade. – Afrodite respondeu voltando a desaparecer.

Saga estremeceu. Sabia que coisa boa não viria. O cavaleiro viu o irmão gêmeo levantar e ir até o som do dono da casa. Kanon remexeu em alguns CDs até que uma exclamação indicou que ele havia achado o que procurava.

- Saguinha! – Kanon falava com um enorme sorriso nos lábios e um brilho assustador nos olhos – Suba na mesa, por favor.

Saga engoliu em seco.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou temendo a resposta.

- Porque você vai dar um showzinho para nós. E não será um showzinho qualquer. Você terá que dançar na forma mais afetada de Afrodite de Peixes!

- Eu o quê? – Afrodite perguntou entrando novamente na sala. O rapaz carregava várias garrafas de bebida.

- Chega mais, Dite! O Saga vai dar um show pra gente! Opa! Isso é pra beber agora? Já é! – Aioria falou contente.

Enquanto Saga se preparava psicologicamente para a sua humilhação, o pessoal começou a encher a cara. Até mesmo Saori arriscou alguns goles de uísque.

- Vamos lá, Saga! Quero ver você dançar! – Miro exclamou já alterado.

Saga respirou fundo e subiu em cima de mesa. Kanon então botou a música para tocar.

**Hi ****barbie**

**Hi ken! ****Wanna**** go for a ride?**

**Sure**

**hop****on**** in.**

Saga jogou a vasta cabeleira azul para trás. Máscara cuspiu a bebida. Quase havia se engasgado com a vontade de rir.

**I'm a ****barbie**** girl**

**In a ****barbie**** world**

**Life in plastic**

**Its**** fantastic**

**You can brush my hair**

**Undress me everywhere**

**Imagination life is your creation**

O cavaleiro de gêmeos balançava os cabelos para lá e para cá.

**Come on ****barbie**** lets go party**

**I'm a Blond I'm a Girl, In a Fantasy world**

**Pick me Up, Hold me Tight ****You're**** My Darling**

**You're my doll Rock and roll**

**See the ****glamor**** and pain**

**Kiss me here touch me there, and...**

Saga dançava da forma mais afetada que conseguia. Miro estava quase se mijando de tanto rir. Ninguém nunca imaginou que o cavaleiro de gêmeos pudesse imitar tão perfeitamente uma bicha aloprada.

**come**** on ****barbie**** lets go party**

**come**** on ****barbie**** lets go party**

**come**** on ****barbie**** lets go party YEEEEAH!!**

**come**** on ****barbie**** lets go party uh oh ****oh****oh**** yeah**

**come**** on ****barbie**** lets go party ****ooo****ooo**

**come**** on ****barbie**** lets go party uh oh ****oh****oh**** yeah**

**come**** on ****barbie**** lets go party**** (2)**

Quando a música acabou, Saga se encontrava mais vermelho do que Shaka quando Miro perguntou sobre a "Extração dos Espíritos". Ele sequer encarava seus companheiros. Atena então... O cavaleiro achava que não conseguiria falar com a deusa por uma semana tamanha a sua humilhação.

- Irmãozinho! Nunca imaginei que você imitasse uma bicha louca tão bem! Agora eu já sei quem eu vou chamar para animar as minhas festinhas! – Kanon dizia enquanto enxugava uma lágrima do olho.

Saga grunhiu.

- Será que dá para continuarmos esse jogo estúpido? – ele perguntou irritado.

Mais uma vez a garrafa rodou. Máscara da Morte perguntaria para Atena.

- Ateninha... – ele perguntou e todos perceberam que a essa altura, devido à quantidade de uísque que já tinha ingerido, o italiano estava completamente bêbado. Coisa boa não iria vir.

- Verdade. – Saori simplesmente respondeu.

- A pergunta que não quer calar: afinal, você já deu ou não essa bunda branquela para o pangaré do Seiya?

Ok. Ele tinha ido longe demais. Até Miro e Kanon sabiam disso e olharam temerosos para Saori. A deusa permaneceu com a expressão impassível por alguns segundos. Depois, caiu na gargalhada.

- Menino, nem te conto! Já dei várias vezes! Aliás, não só para ele. Pro Jabu também!

Atena estava tão bêbada quanto Máscara.

- Uma vez, eu estava supervisionando os treinos dos aprendizes quando o Jabu me puxou pra um canto e...

- Atena! Nós não precisamos que você conte os detalhes! – Marin exclamou um pouco chocada. Nunca imaginara que Saori pudesse fazer tais coisas. Ela sempre aparentava ser uma menina quieta e inocente...

O jogou prosseguiu. A garrafa parou indicando que era a vez de Shura perguntar para Aioros. Oh, sim! Agora aquele filho da mãe iria pagar!

- Verdade ou desafio?

O cavaleiro de sagitário se viu entre a cruz e a espada.

- Desafio.

- Ótimo! Afrodite, você ainda tem aquela fantasia? – Shura perguntou.

Alguns minutos se passaram. O pessoal na sala esperava ansioso enquanto Aioros estava no quarto com Shura e Afrodite.

- MAS NEM FUDENDO EU VOU BOTAR ESSA PORRA! – o pessoal escutava Aioros gritar.

- VAI BOTAR SIM! ANDA! – Afrodite berrava.

- NÃO VOU NÃO!

- SHURA! SEGURA OS BRAÇOS DELE!

- O QUÊ? PERAÍ! HEI! NÃO! NÃO!

Em seguida, a porta do quarto foi aberta. De dentro do quarto saiu um Aioros vestido de coelhinho. A algazarra foi total.

- Adorei o rabinho!

- Irmão, você tá uma gracinha!

- Pula pra mim, pula!

- Hei, Oros! Quer a minha cenoura? Hauhauhauhauhauhau!

- Agora, amigo mio. Usted terá que dar três voltas na sala. Pulando...

O cavaleiro de sagitário não tinha escolha. Posicionou-se e começou a pular como um coelhinho. Era uma cena esdrúxula.

Assim que Aioros terminou o seu desafio, a luz voltou.

- Ótimo! Agora podemos parar com essa palhaçada! – o cavaleiro de sagitário exclamou zangado enquanto arrancava as orelhas de coelho e tacava-as no chão.

- É, pois é...

- Acabou né?!

Todos então se entreolharam.

- Dite? – Kanon perguntou – Será que você não poderia...

- Claro. Claro.

Afrodite então foi até o interruptor e desligou a luz. O jogo duraria até altas horas...

**Fim**

Essa brincadeira eu devo ao Felipe Nani. Ele tem uma figura muito engraçada dessa "técnica" do Shaka.

A música que o Saga dançou é: Barbie Girl


End file.
